malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind
Blind was a Hound of Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi She was described as wide and heavy, with fur and eyes both white. Blind possessed no pupils, but her name was something of a misnomer. She could see in a way others could not.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.265 In the dark, her eyes were a glowing gold. Her mate was Baran and she was the mother of Gear.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279 Blind and Rood were said to be Cotillion's favourite Hounds.House of Chains, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.313 In Gardens of the Moon In 1161 BS, Blind and the other Hounds were summoned by Shadowthrone to eliminate a regiment of the Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry to disguise his and Cotillion's abduction of Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 The Hounds killed 175 soldiers and 210 horses in the Itko Kan Massacre while suffering no casualties of their own.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.38 Two years later, when Quick Ben intruded in the Warren of Shadow, the Hounds were quick to confront him. He greeted each by name, including Blind, and they herded him to Shadowkeep for an audience with Shadowthrone.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279-281 With Quick Ben's aid, all seven Hounds ran the trespassing puppet Hairlock to ground on the Rhivi Plain and tore him to pieces before confronting Ganoes Paran. Paran's life was spared by the intervention of the Tiste Andii, Anomander Rake. Rake slew Doan and Ganrod with his soul stealing sword Dragnipur and drove off the others.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.330-332 In Deadhouse Gates The five remaining Hounds (Blind, Baran, Gear, Rood, and Shan) accompanied Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus Younghand, Icarium, Mappo, and Iskaral Pust through the maze surrounding Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.442 The Hounds served as protection from the hordes of Soletaken and D'ivers following Shadowthrone's false Path of Hands to the Azath House. They also proved as a deterrent against the rage of Icarium. During the journey, Blind killed a D'ivers Dhenrabi, but cringed in the presence of Moby, the Bhok'arala familiar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.475/482Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.498/500 In House of Chains ] Blind and Rood accompanied Cotillion to separate meetings with Kalam Mekhar and Cutter. To Kalam, Cotillion admitted that the Hounds were troubled by agitation within their realm. Cutter accepted the task of traveling to Drift Avalii under the condition that he could call on Blind for aid.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.262-268 During the fight between the defenders of the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii and the attacking Tiste Edur, Cutter called on the help of Blind. Rather than being frightened by her appearance, one of the Edur sorcerers barked a command at the Hound which made her cower. Cotillion appeared and dealt with the attackers then gestured angrily at the trembling Blind, engulfing her in shadows. When they were gone, so was the Hound.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.532 Later, Apsalar revealed to Cutter that the Tiste Edur had been the Hounds' original masters. Blind still remembered and had balked at acting against them, much to Cotillion's surprise.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.652 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) Notes and references de:Blind Category:High House Shadow